The War to End All Wars
by Gemina
Summary: The wars began with a shot heard round the world, a push for freedom that ended devastatingly; because, when a country is hurt, they will strike back. And Austria is no exception. AustriaxHungary other pairings later
1. The beginning of our troubles

**My first Hetalia fanfic, so if it seems stupid, it probably is. **

**I own absolutely nothing!**

Roderich paced in his office, Elisaveta watching him nervously. He had a lot on his mind; the Balkans were being unruly again, specifically, Serbia was challenging his authority in Bosnia, and sparking riots. Roderich had sent soldiers and diplomats, but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't just all out attack them, there were too many innocent Bosnians in the way, and if he attacked Serbia directly, it would spark a war with Russia, since Russia and Serbia were allies.

"We need to show that we're still in power." He suddenly said out loud, breaking the deafening silence. Hungary nodded.

"We'll send an army, in full uniform. I can gather my troops and lead if you want..." She trailed off as Roderich shook his head, taking a seat beside her.

"Not brute force; one of the monarchy. I'll send the heir; he should be able to remind them who they belong to. They'll have to respect him." He'd send guards as well, of course. No sense in taking unnecessary risks with the heir to the empire. He would have him go to the capital, and visit with Bosnian officials, to remind them of their value to the Habsburg empire. Perfect, quick, and most importantly, bloodless.

Elisaveta sighed, but agreed. She was the more bloodthirsty one, and she knew sometimes her decisions weren't best in this day and age; it would be dangerous to begin a war.

"Shall we be going as well, dear?" She asked, before standing and giving him a kiss on the head. Roderich smiled slightly, but shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I have business elsewhere, but if you wish to go, feel free. It must get boring staying in this house all the time." He said, knowing his wife preferred to get out and see the world. Not something he necessarily understood, being mostly content to stay home and play with his instruments, but he wished to make her happy, so he attempted to satiate her curiosity about the outside world.

Elisaveta pouted for a couple seconds, before smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, all right. You go take care of your business, and I'll take care of Bosnia. I'll go pack! We must set out as soon as possible!" And with that, she was gone, leaving Roderich on his own to take on the paperwork. Not that she would have been any help if she'd stayed, of course. He smiled to himself; she was so full of life.

---

Hungary rode behind the carriage which brought the Archduke Ferdinand, heir to the throne of the Habsburg empire, and his wife to the capital. It seemed to be going pretty well, the Bosnians were quite cordial towards them. Suddenly, a shot rang out, followed by a few more in quick succession. The heir! He was covered in blood!

Elisaveta's thoughts turned wildly to Roderich when she realized she wasn't feeling any pain from it; the Archduke was Austrian, which meant...

---

Roderich suddenly fell to his knees, pressing his hands against his chest in a vain effort to stop the feeling that had sprouted next to his heart. He gasped in deep breaths, trying to ease the sharp pain; it was as if he'd been stabbed. He drew his hands back and found that he was bleeding, the crimson glistening on his shaking hands proved it. He'd never felt pain like this before, not so close to his heart. The Archduke! Did this mean--He whimpered suddenly as the wound throbbed painfully.

He heard footsteps rapidly making their way through the door, and warm flesh pressed against his, the familiar scent of his wife comforting him.

"It's okay, it'll stop, I promise..." She soothed, much the way she'd soothe a small child who'd skinned their knee. She realized Roderich was shaking, and held him tighter. "It'll be all right." She promised.

She felt all of Roderich's muscles tense up.

"I will make them pay. I'll make them pay for this! Who was it?! Serbia! It was Serbia, wasn't it?!" Elisaveta could only nod as she felt her husband shake with fury.

"It was peaceful! He had no call, no right! I--I'll murder him with my own hands!" His voice broke, and he began to sob. He hadn't wanted war, but if it was war Serbia wanted, he would give him Hell.

**Anyway, if you guys think being too historically inaccurate/melodramatic/mushy/biased, let me know! **


	2. No one is truly winning, except Russia

**Anyway, next chapter, but don't forget, this is still my first fic, so don't be too harsh! **

The news traveled quickly throughout Europe: Austria had declared war on Serbia after he'd refused to submit to a full investigation.

Germany was now preparing himself for war; he'd long ago promised to be Austria's support in any upcoming battles, and he never went back on a promise. Besides, the Serbians had shot his heir, that was reason enough to declare war.

He walked calmly down the hallway to the room he knew Roderich and Elisaveta would be. He'd never seen a marriage as good as theirs, he could only hope it didn't blow up in their faces because of this war. He may be a younger nation, but he wasn't naive, he knew this would get messy very quickly.

He opened the door to find the pair already sitting at the conference table. Seating himself wordlessly, he waited for the other two to speak first. Roderich looked tired, and yet, he had a fire blazing behind his eyes; the warrior he used to be had awakened inside him, and he was ready for a fight. Elisaveta also looked tired, but in a different sort of way. He couldn't really put his finger on it.

Roderich spoke first.

"Ludwig, Hungary and I are going to war with Serbia. We need to know that we can expect your full support."

Ludwig nodded.

"Of course. I have already mobilized my troops; we are ready for battle." He was young and full of energy, ready for a fight. He would be instrumental in winning this battle. "If that is all..."

There was a flutter of wings, and a bird arrived on the table. It had Russia's flag on it's leg, and carried a message in it's mouth. Austria unrolled it, examined it for a minute, and then set back on the table, sliding it to Elisaveta. Russia had declared war on them, as was to be expected. Serbia was his ally, after all.

Roderich looked up at Ludwig.

"It looks as if the time has come; Russia has declared war on us." He informed him.

"Then I'll take care of him. You focus on Serbia, I'll hold off Russia." Ludwig replied firmly.

"France is Russia's ally, he won't just stand back." Roderich reminded him. He'd been up all night thinking about the ramifications of his actions.

Ludwig seemed to hesitate a moment, before nodding again.

"My armies could easily take on the French and Russian armies. Besides, Russia is a vast country, it will take a while for the army to mobilize; I'm already prepared; it shouldn't be too much of a challenge to subdue him."

And so it would be: Austria would battle Serbia while Germany declared war on France and Russia. A simple plan, but there was one thing they didn't account for...

---

England sat up in outright indignation. Hadn't he told Germany not to use Belgium as some sort of bridge to France? Hadn't he warned him that he'd declare war on him if he did?! Did he think the English army was something to be trifled with?! He broke the scone in his hand in pure fury.

Belgium was his ally, he had to go through with his promise. With a furious energy, he began to pen a declaration of war on Germany. And Austria too, since he was his ally. As much as he hated to be on the same side as France, he couldn't just let Belgium be beaten down like that.

---

The next few days were a flurry of declarations of war; Austria on Russia, France back at Germany, England and France on Austria, and in the midst of it all, Italy declared neutrality. Not that Austria had expected Italy to aid him or anything. At least he hadn't sided with his enemies.

Germany was beating down France in almost no time; the Frenchman hadn't been prepared for war, and his army was considerably smaller than Germany's. Then came the trenches, however, and suddenly the French were holding their own. Roderich could see Ludwig slowly become more fatigued as he fought. He had no time to dwell on it, however, due to the fights with Russia and Serbia.

Ludwig sat back in his trench, scratching at the lice which seemed as if they were a permanent addition to his being. How long had he been here? How many lives lost? And how far had they gotten? He didn't want to think about it, but it was a pitiful few feet for hundreds of lives lost. He couldn't seem to stop aching. He wondered how well his brother fared on the other side of Europe, fighting against the Russians.

---

Gilbert pressed his hand against the head wound he'd acquired during the last battle, which he was currently retreating from. An epic failure! The Russian armies were simply too big! He caught Roderich as the Austrian running beside him stumbled, yanking him back to his feet. They couldn't take this kind of abuse much longer, as much as he hated to admit it.

Something had to be done, they needed more troops. He wondered how long it would take to get that message to Ludwig, as he pulled Roderich the rest of the way to safety.

**That's as far as that part goes...up next: actualy country interaction! *gasp!***


	3. If Russia hates him, he is our ally

**I have been enjoying writing this, I hope you enjoy it as well!! I own nothing!**

Thanks to Britain, supplies were becoming harder and harder to obtain. Germany had to make do with what he had. When he won this war, he would speak seriously with the Englishman about trying to starve him out of the war. At least, that was the thought Germany tried to comfort his grumbling stomach with as he sat in the trenches.

---

"Alfred, this is getting to be a huge war, what do you mean you're neutral?! That kraut attacked a neutral country, you should care!" England said, yelling at Alfred over the phone.

"England...this war is European. It has nothing to do with me. I'd rather not join a fight unnecessarily, all right?" He sounded tired now, and with good reason; they'd been arguing the past few hours. "Goodbye, Arthur." He hung up the phone with a click.

His country was doing so well, how could Arthur expect him to just throw it all away because Germany had invaded some tiny little country he barely even knew?

---

Canada, on the other hand, was quick to jump into action to aid England.

"Of course, we'll be there as soon as we can, all right?" He said, his quiet voice the very opposite of Alfred's. He didn't sound hungry for war either, but he felt an obligation to help; England was like his father, after all. And he knew Belgium. So he would fight.

England smiled grimly: who would've thought quiet little Mattie would be the first of the pair to go to battle?

"Good. I'll be expecting you."

---

Austria looked earnestly at Hungary, entering the room with another message. These months of war had worn him down pretty badly; he'd needed German aid more than once to hold back the Russian forces.

"Russia just declared war on Turkey!" There was some energy back in his eyes, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"This is good because...?" Other than the obvious, of course. Diverting Russian forces was always a good thing.

"We have a potential ally. We should get in contact with him immediately." Austria said, beginning to pen a letter. Hungary sighed; under normal circumstances, Austria wouldn't be happy to see Turkey, let alone be anywhere near him. There had been too many wars over her with him for there to be friendly relations between them. War changed things.

---

Prussia arrived in the conference room with a swollen black eye and an almost childish pout.

"I don't like this Turkey guy. I say we fight on without him!"

Austria sighed in exasperation; Turkey was sitting right there!

"Where's Ludwig, Gilbert?" He replied, praying that Turkey did not become offended. Turkey seemed unangered...

"He couldn't make it. Something about being trapped in the trenches. I'm representing, so proceed already."

Austria sighed, pinching his nose as he noticed Turkey winking suggestively at his wife. He hated this man...

"Right. Sign here and here to become apart of our alliance." He said, speaking a little louder than necessary to distract him from Elisaveta.

And thus, Turkey joined the Central Powers.

---

It was only hours afterward that Turkey received declarations of war from England and France.

---

Austria glared at the intimidating man before him; he was on his own, facing Russia to save Vienna. He would not back down. He knew the Hungarian forces would not arrive for some time, and it was up to him to hold Russia off until then. Russia smiled down at him.

"You should move, make this easier on yourself, da?"

Austria aimed his gun, unwilling to back down. Why did everyone think he was a pushover? At times, he did need aid, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own. He wasn't Italy.

"You will have to take Vienna over my dead body." He replied, clenching his teeth. Russia's strangely innocent grin only widened.

"That will be quick then, da?" Russia replied, bringing his pipe crashing towards Austria's head. Austria was caught off guard, unable to counter. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head. Russia began to walk past, and Austria gripped his gun, shooting him in the foot.

"I will not suffer you to pass." Austria said, struggling to his feet as Russia recovered from the shot. He limped now, trying not to put too much weight on his injured foot. His smile was gone now, as he glared at Austria.

"You will regret that!" The pipe came flying at him again, narrowly blocked by Austria's arms, the force almost knocking him over. It seemed that no matter what Russia did, the Austrian stood his ground.

In the end, Russia had to do the unthinkable.

Russia had to retreat.

---

Germany sat in the trenches still. He'd already buried the small calendar out of his sight; he had no desire to think about what today was. He hadn't thought the war would stretch on this long.

There was a sudden silence as the sun rose, all gunshots ceasing. Germany peered cautiously over the side of the trenches, to see what had happened. The English and French had stopped firing. As had his men.

"Oi, Germany! Merry Christmas!" England's voice rang out.

Yes, a merry Christmas indeed...

**I actually updated...*sighs* I feel so accomplished. **


End file.
